The Sultry Meowstic
by Midnight Crusader
Summary: Male OC X Female Meowstic.


It was a typical day's work for a young man and his espeon working in a ranch one summer day in rural Kansas. Their main job is to go to the vast plains outside and collect monsters so they can place them in pens back on the ranch. Of course, there's so many species to "collect" around, so the eponymous duo now has to get their hands dirty with breeding; another part of their job (and frankly, the funnest.)

He bought some exotic looking monsters from the black market a while back and decides to breed them. Placing them in an enclosed pen, the monster and the mate he specifically chosen did what every newlywed did with their honeymoon, all with the help of Espeon and her hypnosis to lull the couple so they can mate immediately.

The best thing about these monsters is that they breed like mice! The gestation period of any species is a single, entire day. Quite baffling for biologists, but in an economic point of view, (nearly) everyone's content.

Suddenly, one of the ranchers approached them and joked about getting their cheap fill of pornography and the three laughed at the thought of such a stupid and perverted fantasy, and as their work came to an end, the two walked back to his mother's house and relaxed.

With Espeon meandering about, who's aloof to a fault, the boy approached to a meowstic sitting down at the couch while listening to the radio; and unlike the aloof Espeon, Meowstic was rather smitten by him and always followed him whenever she had the chance, which stemmed from the fact that she and Espeon were both raised by him ever since they were eggs six years ago.

"Hey there, Meowstic." he greeted her.

"Master!" she greeted back via telepathy and turned off the radio by the use of her psychic mind.

"Espeon's already here. Would you care to take a walk around the plains with me?"

"Most certainly, master!" she cheerfully agreed to and they went outside, taking a stroll through the beaten path in the vast plains.

"Frankly, I always like you more than Espeon." the rancher said.

"Of course you do! You always say that to me whenever you had the chance."

The boy chuckled. "Yeah, I do. Though you're not as charismatic as her."

"Well, I'm more of a fighter than a translator for an ambassador such as yourself."

"So you are. And a good one at that. Such strong legs and shapely assets. Very shameless as well with your womanhood exposed for all to see." he complimented her sensual built.

"You embarrass me, master!" She lowered her head and blushed, and he chuckled.

"If it wasn't for you, my mother would've been killed by a stray monster long ago, and such dedication will not go unnoticed. For that alone, I'll give you a _little_ reward."

She raised her head. "What is it?" she asked.

"In time, my sweet. In time."

The thought of it made her cheeks even redder. What will it be? Oh, she knows what it will be... A taste of illegal liquor from the bootlegger himself where they both can get tipsy...!

...

_Naw..._

As dusk came, the boy and his meowstic raced back home and took a bath together with the monster blushing the entire time, shying away from his nakedness.

"Don't be shy." he said to her. "You're not shy when _you're_ naked." and he grabbed her and started shampooing her entire body.

The meowstic didn't even resist. She purred as he massaged her entire body from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, slowly rising his way up to her womanhood where he slid a digit in, giving the monster a shriek. He slid in and out of her mound while pinching her throbbing clitoris with his other hand. Her stoic face broke down to a panting frown, pleased by his molestation, where she eventually ejaculated in a gushing wave, giving out a relaxed sigh. After regaining her composure, and her breath, she now felt something hard touching her soft backside. It was his erection, and he gently slid it inside her mound; this time, robbing her of her virginity. The meowstic squeaked, feeling his length rubbing her walls of inner pink flesh.

"Master... Is this?"

"Yes, my sweet. This is it."

The boy grunted with every stroke as his cock's getting squeezed by her tight cervix. She felt pain. So much pain that her vagina started bleeding as he tore her hymen off completely. She was starting to get worried at the sharp pain she felt.

"It's okay." he slowly stroked her head gently, trying to comfort her. "It's completely safe."

And he was right. The pain soon subsided and turned into pure pleasurable bliss. He was feeling pleasure too as her cervix slowly but surely expanded to his length. Before long, the boy withdrawn and came all over her crotch as both of their juices seeped down and blended with the lukewarm water below (along with a trinkle of Meowstic's blood), sighing out with relief before washing each other off. After bathing, the boy changed to a pair of pajamas and proceeded to bed alongside her.

Later that night, the boy woke up to several nudges to the chin made by the monster herself.

"Master... I want more..." she hastily begged in a lazy tone.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "But your hymen... Wait until it heals..." he grumbled.

She grew impatient. "It's been hours. I think it's completely healed."

"You sure?" he asked and she gave him a nod.

"Well, I want to see it first." he continued.

He turned on a lamp and took a closer look at the entrance to her cervix with drowsy yet focused eyes. Seems healed for the most part, and her enlarged cervix now makes it more of a smooth sailing for both of them.

"I guess you deserve more." he lazily chuckled, and with another yawn and a stretch of several limbs, he gently laid her down and groped her pussy, circling her labia with a single digit, getting her warmed up for the upcoming sex.

She began purring as her tiredness disappeared completely while the the boy gently nibbled her clit before eating her out wholeheartedly. Meowstic's stoic face, now flushed with blood tinted cheeks, began to stutter into an unsettling sight. Her ears flickered, giving glimpses of her most sensitive areas guarded by flesh and fur surging out a jolt of psychic energy throughout the young rancher's bedroom where the monster gave out a shrill growl.

"Do you want me to stop, my sweet?" the boy asked.

"No..." she moaned, continuously kicking him in the face to continue.

"By your wish." and he continued to suckle and salivate her womanhood.

She was in pure, blissful heaven, at least to her. The way he gave each lick a wet and sloppy stroke to her clit made her shiver with delight.

And she wants to return the favor.

"Master..." she groaned.

"Yes?"

With no response, she rose up, and by the use of psychokinesis, she pushed the human down to the bed. With perverse intention, she lowered his pants down to his knees by the use of her mind.

"Your phallus speaks to me." she said, eyeing at the clothed bulge that his underwear covered. With the use of psychokinesis, again, she lowered it down to where his pants were, revealing a modest length more than enough to satisfy the mouth of a meowstic such as herself. She approached the phallus, pulled the foreskin back with both of her paws, and gave the tip a lick with her sandpaper-like tongue. The boy twitched at the sudden felt of uncomfortable pain from a feral animal's tongue; the tongue of a feral animal who has sexual grandiose to him, a human.

After a thorough licking, she engorged the head completely into her mouth, getting a taste of his distinctive musk before slowly sliding down to his shaft; testing the waters to see how deep she can go, and she soon stopped as the head barely touched her throat. An honest length, if she says so herself and began bobbing her head up and down, gradually gaining speed as she purred like a motor; and just like her blowjob, her purrs were short and muffled but gradually gain velocity and volume the longer she gave head, eventually tasting the precum that leaked out of his urethra.

The rancher groaned, refraining from being too audible to not wake up her mother nor Espeon, or just about anyone for that matter.

"Meowstic..." he groaned. "I'm going to..."

"No! I want it inside me!" she growled, but she was too late. He came inside her mouth, filling her temple with his hot, gooey seed, and she gulped the white liquid down to her throat, sighing out in a bittersweet tone.

"So that's what semen tastes like..."

The rancher panted in relief as his penis softened.

"Sorry there..." he sheepishly apologized.

"It's alright." she forgave him. "We have the entire night to experiment with each other anyway."

"Pardon? But I've got work tomorrow."

"There's plenty of time, master. Plenty of time."

She approached his penis and stimulated again with her paws where it hardened to full length before placing her vagina to where it hovers above the tip.

"Master... I feel like one of those flappers..."

"Yeah, but not really... They're not like that at all, you see..."

She ignored his remark and her sentence altogether and lowered her vagina down, letting his erection enter inside her cervix. She gave out a pleasurable moan as she felt his phallus rubbing the sensitive walls that made up her cervix. The rancher gently stroked her hips with his hands repeatedly.

"You're so soft..." he groaned.

She gave out a squeak as she rode around his dick, with his hands helping her to bob her up and down. Several moments later, he was about to cum.

"Meowstic... I'm going to-!"

"I want it inside me this time, master!" she interrupted him. Clenching her thighs together, the boy came inside her, filling the cavity with his white seed now deeply implanted into her womb. They both panted in unison as the meowstic collapsed to his chest, now relaxed as her tense muscles in her thighs began loosening.

"You better not get pregnant..." he whisperedly scolded her.

"It shouldn't..." she said and gave a lick to his cheek.

But it didn't stop there. Like Meowstic said, they continued to have sex for several hours until the bed was soiled with his sweat and their combined juices. After their final sexual act, they were both too tired to continue and the rancher turned off the lamp, where they fell asleep in each other's arms. Unfortunately for them, Espeon was sleeping in the same room in a corner wakened up by their love making. But unfortunately for her, she heard every moan and purr with eyes wide and a disturbed look on her face up until this point.

She shan't sleep tonight.

* * *

As the meowstic wakes up, she's already hearing the boy and his espeon raring to go back to the ranch...

...at 4:00 AM.

She sighed as she covered herself in the warmth of his now semi-dry blanket.

"My master's such a workaholic..." she grumbled. "Barely gets enough sleep, yet he's just as energetic... How is he this..."

She was too tired to ramble, and she quickly fell asleep. Of course, this won't be the last time they will have sex together. This is simply the first of many nights for the two.


End file.
